elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Sigma elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Sigma Elevator. Armenia * Debenhams, Yerevan * SAS Supermarket, Yerevan * Next, Yerevan * Elite Plaza tower, Yerevan Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Artha Gading *Mall Kelapa Gading 3 *La Piazza, Kelapa Gading *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kota *Omni Hospital Pulomas (Building A) *Gading Pluit Hospital Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (2007 and later 2014)Modernization of GoldStar passenger elevators. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Thamrin Residences *Cosmo Mansion and Residence *Amaris Hotel Thamrin City *eX (2002) *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (formerly Hotel Formule1 Cikini) *Grand Cemara Hotel (modernized from a 1994 GoldStar elevator) *Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) *Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) *GKI Samanhudi Church *Amaris Hotel Pasar Baru (2014) *Ibis Hotel Harmoni (2015) *Metro Pasar Baru (2011) *Swiss-Belhotel Mangga Besar (2009) *Blok A Tanah Abang *favehotel Zainul Arifin (2014) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium, replacing the previous two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Central Park Mall (2009) *Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) *Mediterranian Garden Residence I and II *Royal Mediterranian Garden Residence *Seasons City *Wisma 76 East Jakarta *Rusunawa Jatinegara Barat (2015)Warga Di Rusunawa Jatinegara Masih Asing Gunakan Lift (elevator lobby is shown on this site) South Jakarta *Poins Square, Lebak Bulus (2004) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link *Medistra Hospital *Sahid Residence *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Sudirman Residence *Permata Kuningan *Pasaraya Grande Blok M (Building B) (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) *Veteran RI Building (2002) *fX Sudirman (2007, additional scenic elevators) *Brawijaya Women's and Children's Hospital *Kemang Square *La Codefin Kemang (2009) *Dharmawangsa Square (2002) *Amoz Cozy Hotel Bandung, West Java *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel *Paskal Hypersquare *Ibis Bandung (2011) *Riau Junction (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel *The Trans Luxury Hotel *BTC Fashion Hotel *Padma Hotel Bandung (modernization of service elevators) Yogyakarta *Santika Premiere Jogja (2009) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (2010) *Pop! Hotel Gandekan (2013) *Pop! Hotel Sangaji *Neo Malioboro Hotel (2014) *Jambuluwuk Malioboro Boutique Hotel (2010) Surabaya *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall *Lenmarc Mall (incl. Adhiwangsa Apartment) *Gotong Royong Hospital *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) *Tunjungan Plaza 1 (modernized from GoldStar elevators) Bali *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Centre, Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran (2012) *Benoa Square (2011) *Quest Hotel Tuban (2011) *The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (2010) *Harper Kuta Hotel (2013) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2 (2009 and 2011 respectively) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel (2012) *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel (2010) *Best Western Kuta Resort (2009) *The Magani Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene (2014-2015) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak (2012) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak (2014) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital (new building), Denpasar (2011) *Klinik Utama Dharma Sidhi, Denpasar (2013) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar, Denpasar (2014) Sigma elevator ParagonSuitesBali.jpg|Two Sigma elevators (2014) at Paragon Suites & Resort Batu Belig, Bali Sigma_ALB6.jpg|A Sigma elevator in Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene, Bali (2014-2015) Makassar *Mall GTC (2004) *Trans Studio Mall *Mall Panakukang *Mall Ratu Indah (parking elevator) *Panakukang Square Other cities *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Banten, South Tangerang (2012) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Banten, South Tangerang *Eka Hospital, BSD City, Banten, South Tangerang *BluPlaza, Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur, Bekasi *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital, Bekasi *Apartemen Centerpoint, Bekasi *Harris Hotel Bekasi (2014) *ITC Depok (2007) *Hotel Santika Bogor, Bogor *Bogor Trade Mall (BTM), Bogor *Lippo Plaza Bogor (Ekalokasari Plaza), Bogor *Hotel Santika Premiere Semarang *Swiss-Belhotel Cirebon Malaysia *Tesco (Extra), Tebrau City *KLIA2, Sepang (2013) *Chin Swee Temple, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hatten Hotel Melaka *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan, Kuala Lumpur *Putra KTM Station, Kuala Lumpur People's Republic of China Beijing *LG Tower *Beijing Subway (several stations only) Taiyuan *Zhulin Commerce Plaza Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Tsuen Wan *33 Argyle Street, Mong Kok (modernization of 1976 Schindler elevators) *Best Western Hotel Causeway Bay (2011) *MPM Shopping Mall, Mong Kok (2007) *Wing Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2013) *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1) (2012) *Choi Tak Estate (2010-2011, some blocks and shopping centre) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010, Some blocks and Ancillary Facilities Block) *Un Him House Complex Facilities Building, Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan (2012, include apartments blocks) *Shek Kip Mei Estate Phase 2, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po (2012, Mei Leong/Wui House, Ancillary Facilities Block) *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate Phase 1, Kowloon Bay (2012, all blocks) ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Sigma elevators in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_%282%29.jpg|Inside one of the two Sigma elevators at Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Russia * Hotel Cosmos, Moscow (replaced the Old Kone Classic elevators with touch-sensitive fixtures) * Lotte Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow * Lotte Hotel, Moscow * Malyi GUM Shopping Center, Vladivostok * Tricolor Apartment (or Rostokinskaya), Moscow * Triumph Palace Apartment Building, Moscow * Microgorod v Lesu Apartment Building, Moscow * Vorob'evy Gorod Apartment Building, Moscow * June Shopping Center, Moscow * More Moll Shopping Center, Sochi * Zolotoy Vavilon Shopping Center, Moscow * Na Begovoy Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore *Several HDB flats in Singapore: **Block 98 Bedok HDB **Block 9B Taman Jurong HDB **Block 309A Ang Mo Kio HDB **Block 275A Bishan HDB (2011) **Block 203 Clementi Avenue 6 HDB (2013) **Block 147 Simei Street 2 HDB **Block 173, 266 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 255 Bukit Batok East **Block 406 Tampines HDB **Block 624 Khatib HDB **Block 602, 793 Yishun HDB **Block 176 Boon Lay HDB (2011) **Block 511 Sembawang HDB **Block 442 Pasir Ris HDB (2015) *WCEGA Tower, Bukit Batok *TradeHub 21, Jurong East *Jurong West SRC *Buona Vista Community Club *SAFRA Toa Payoh (2012) *Singapore Polytechnic Block T19 Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Eastin Hotel Makkasan *The Palladium *Baiyoke Tower I *Fashion Mall *Grand China Yaowaraj Northern Bangkok * IT Square Laksi Southern Bangkok *CentralWorld (Zone Beacon, modernized from GoldStar elevators) *Isetan Department Store *Bangkok Mediplex *Pickadaily Bangkok *Jasmine City Building *Jasmine City Hotel *Rain Hill *Fifty Fifth Thonglor *BIS Building (Phase 1) *Vanilla Moon *RSU Tower Northern Thonburi * SC Plaza Southern Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Visawa Wattana Building Central Region *World Medical Center Hospital, Nonthaburi *The Walk Ratchapruk, Nonthaburi Eastern Region *Pattaya Marriot Hotel Resort and Spa, Chonburi *Pattaya Centre Hotel, Chonburi Ukraine * Trade Centre Ocena Plaza, Kiev Worldwide *Khalid Al Attar Tower, United Arab Emirates *Zabarte Town Center, Caloocan City, Philippines *Condado Lagoon Villas - Caribe Hilton, San Juan, Puerto Rico Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) Sigma